FIG. 15 shows an example of conventional semiconductor light emitting device (see e.g. Patent Document 1 identified below). The semiconductor light emitting device X shown in the figure includes a printed wiring board 91, a plurality of LED chips 92, a plurality of wires 93, a plurality of fluorescent resin members 94 and a transparent resin member 95. The LED chips 92 are mounted in a matrix on the printed wiring board 91. Each of the LED chips 92 is electrically connected to the wiring pattern (not shown) of the printed wiring board 91 via two wires 93. The printed wiring board 91 is formed with a plurality of reflectors 91a. Each of the reflectors 91a surrounds a respective one of the LED chips 92 and the two wires 93. The surfaces of the reflectors have a high reflectivity. The fluorescent resin members 94 fill the spaces surrounded by the reflectors 91a. The transparent resin member 95 covers the printed wiring board 91 and the fluorescent resin members 94. The transparent resin member 95 is formed with a plurality of lenses 95a. Each of the lenses 95a is located in front of a respective one of the LED chips 92. In the semiconductor light emitting device X, electric power is supplied to the LED chips 92 via terminals (not shown) provided on the printed wiring board 91. As a result, each of the LED chips 92 emits light, and the light passes through the lens 95a to travel to the outside.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-11-237850
The structure shown in FIG. 15 has the following drawbacks. In the semiconductor light emitting device X, each of the wires 93 is arranged in the space surrounded by the reflector 91a. The wire 93 blocks part of the light emitted from the LED chip 92, which hinders an increase in the brightness of the semiconductor light emitting device X. Further, the wire 93 is bonded to the wiring pattern of the printed wiring board 91 at a region surrounded by the reflector 91a. To achieve this structure, the shape and size of the reflector 91a needs to be determined taking the space for bonding the wire 93 into consideration. However, such a shape and size may lead to a reduction in the light reflection efficiency of the reflector 91a. 